1998
Major Events *January 13: It's Time for Counting is released to stores. *February 12: Down on Barney's Farm is released to stores, after being only available through Time Life. *March 17: Barney in Outer Space is released to stores. *March 28: Barney's First Adventures airs on Fox Kids. *Late March: My Party with Barney is available to purchase through Kideo. *April 3: Barney's Great Adventure is released to theaters. This is also the final time in the Barney franchise, in which Sheryl Leach serves as executive producer. *April 7: The Barney's Great Adventure soundtrack is released to stores. *April 26: Barney's Big Surprise ends its tour at the PNE Coliseum. *May: Production for Season 5 begin. *May 19: The home video, Barney's Big Surprise is released to stores. Barney's Big Surprise! Live on Stage is re-released with a cover matching the video's cover. *August 18: Barney's Halloween Party and Barney's Sing Along: Halloween Party are both released to stores. *September 1: Barney's Great Adventure is released on home video on VHS to stores. Barney's First Adventures is available to receive through the mail. *September 15: Barney's Sing Along: Barney's Great Adventure is released to stores. *November 2: Season 5 premieres on PBS. *November 3: Good, Clean Fun! / Oh, Brother...She's My Sister Video 2-Pack is released to stores. Songs in the Key of Purple is packaged with selected Barney Home Videos. *November 26: Barney and the kids performed If All the Raindrops at the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade in New York City in the United States. *November 27: Season 5 finale on PBS. New Barney & Friends Episodes and Songs Season Five Episodes Booksarefun.jpg|Books Are Fun!|link=Books Are Fun! (episode) Tradingplaces.jpg|Trading Places|link=Trading Places Safetyfirst.jpg|Safety First!|link=Safety First! Circleoffriends.jpg|Circle of Friends|link=Circle of Friends Theoneandonlyyou.jpg|The One and Only You|link=The One and Only You Barneysband.jpg|Barney's Band|link=Barney's Band Tryityoulllikeit.jpg|Try It, You'll Like It!|link=Try It, You'll Like It! Colorsallaroundepisode.jpg|Colors All Around|link=Colors All Around (episode) Howdyfriends.jpg|Howdy, Friends!|link=Howdy, Friends! Sevendaysaweek.jpg|Seven Days a Week|link=Seven Days a Week Hiddentreasures.jpg|Hidden Treasures|link=Hidden Treasures Aroyalwelcome.jpg|A Royal Welcome|link=A Royal Welcome Sweetashoney.jpg|Sweet as Honey|link=Sweet as Honey Firstthingsfirst.jpg|First Things First!|link=First Things First! Auntrachelishere.jpg|Aunt Rachel Is Here!|link=Aunt Rachel Is Here! Itsarainyday.jpg|It's a Rainy Day!|link=It's a Rainy Day! Easydoesit.jpg|Easy Does It!|link=Easy Does It! Whatsinaname.jpg|What's in a Name?|link=What's in a Name? Averyspecialmouse.jpg|A Very Special Mouse|link=A Very Special Mouse Apackageoffriendship.jpg|A Package of Friendship|link=A Package of Friendship Songs Agreatdayforcounting.jpg|A Great Day for Counting|link=A Great Day for Counting Inourfamily.jpg|In Our Family|link=In Our Family Mrstar.jpg|Mr. Star|link=Mr. Star Floatingtogethersofree.jpg|Floating Together So Free|link=Floating Together So Free Wayupinouterspace.jpg|Way Up in Outer Space|link=Way Up in Outer Space Thesun.jpg|The Sun|link=The Sun Hoorayitsyourbirthday.jpg|Hooray! It's Your Birthday|link=Hooray! It's Your Birthday Barneythesong.jpg|Barney - The Song|link=Barney - The Song Countthestars.jpg|Count the Stars|link=Count the Stars Whosinsideit.jpg|Who's Inside It?|link=Who's Inside It? Weregonnafindaway.jpg|We're Gonna Find a Way|link=We're Gonna Find a Way Youcan.jpg|You Can|link=You Can Dreamtwinkenstune.jpg|Dream (Twinken's Theme)|link=Dream (Twinken's Tune) Letssingallthewayhome.jpg|Let's Sing All the Way Home|link=Let's Sing All the Way Home Youcandoanything.jpg|You Can Do Anything|link=You Can Do Anything Rainbowsfollowtherain.jpg|Rainbows Follow the Rain|link=Rainbows Follow the Rain Iloveyouextendedversion.jpg|I Love You (Extended Version)|link=I Love You (Extended Version) Itshalloweennighttonight.jpg|It's Halloween Night Tonight|link=It's Halloween Night Tonight Apples.jpg|Apples|link=Apples Somanypumpkins.jpg|So Many Pumpkins|link=So Many Pumpkins Abigparadeofcostumes.jpg|A Big Parade of Costumes|link=A Big Parade of Costumes Tossitinawindow.jpg|Toss It In a Window|link=Toss It In a Window Onetwoyouknowwhattodo.jpg|One, Two You Know What To Do|link=One, Two, You Know What To Do Ifastrangertalkstoyou.jpg|If A Stranger Talks to You|link=If A Stranger Talks To You Sayingbecarefulmeansiloveyou.jpg|Saying "Be Careful" Means I Love You|link=Saying "Be Careful" Means I Love You Tummy.jpg|My Tummy|link=My Tummy Whenimoldenoughtojointheband.jpg|When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band|link=When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band Youmightlikesomethingnew.jpg|You Might Like Something New|link=You Might Like Something New Youcandoitsong.jpg|You Can Do It|link=You Can Do It Icando.jpg|I Can Do|link=I Can Do Iputasmileon.jpg|I Put a Smile On|link=I Put a Smile On Myjeansarealwaysblue.jpg|My Jeans are Always Blue|link=My Jeans are Always Blue Ilovetoread.jpg|I Love to Read|link=I Love to Read Colorsmakemehappy.jpg|Colors Make Me Happy|link=Colors Make Me Happy Beingtogether.jpg|Being Together|link=Being Together Ridingonabike.jpg|Riding on a Bike|link=Riding on a Bike Iamlearningtospellmyname.jpg|I Am Learning to Spell My Name|link=I Am Learning to Spell My Name Alphabetparade.jpg|The Alphabet Parade|link=The Alphabet Parade Cast & Crew 'Cast' *Barney (Body: David Joyner/Josh Martin, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers/Lee Clark, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jeff Brooks, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Emily (Hannah Owens) (debut) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) (debut) *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Scooter McNutty (voiced by Todd Duffey) *Miss Etta Kette (voiced by Brice Armstrong) *Booker T. Bookworm (voiced by Earl Fisher) (debut) *Cody Newton (Trevor Morgan) *Abby Newton (Diana Rice) *Marcella (Kyla Pratt) *Grandpa Greenfield (George Hearn) *Grandma Greenfield (Shirley Douglas) *Mrs. Mildred Goldfinch (Renee Madeline Le Guerrier) * 'Crew' Executive Producers *Dennis DeShazer *Sheryl Leach (Executive Producer for It's Time for Counting, Barney in Outer Space, and Barney's Big Surprise) Editors * McKee Smith * Tim Werner * Brian Norfolk * Vickie Sterling * Laura Cargile * Denise Crowell (Dialogue Editor) * Don Clark (Sound Editor) * Patrick N. Selleers (Music/Dialogue Editor) * Clint de Boer (Sound Effects Editor) Writers *Stephen White *Mark S. Bernthal *Perri Verdino-Gates *Donna Cooner *Heidi B. Kirby *Troy Charles Directors *Steve Gomer *Fred Holmes *Steven Feldman *Jim Rowley *Jeff Gittle *Lynn Ambrose (Casting Director) *Eric Norberg (Associate Director) *Terrie Davis (Associate Director) *Elizabeth Sagen Velten (Art Director) *Derek R. Hill (Art Director) *Murray Campbell (Lighting Director) *Cathie Berbena-Lloyd (Lighting Director) *Colin DeFord (Technical Director) *David Boothe (Audio Director) *Jake Berry (Production Director for Barney's Big Surprise) *Penny Wilson (Performance Director) *Bob Singleton (Musical Director) *David Bernard Wolf (Musical Director) *Joe Phillips (Musical Director) Audio * Ron Balentine (Production Audio) * David Lowe (Production Audio) Producers *Jim Rowley (Supervising Producer) *Ben Vaughn (also Senior Consulting Producer) *Linda Houston (also Consulting Producer) *Jeff Gittle (Senior Producer/Consulting Producer) *Sloan Coleman *Donna Ivers (Assistant Producer) Coordinators * Steven G. McAfee (Production Coordinator) * Amy Atherton (Art/Craft Coordinator) * Jonathan Smith (Music Coordinator) * Perri Verdino-Gates (Writing Coordinator) * Russel Towery (Stunt Coordinator) * Lynn Corzine (Tour Coordinator) Secretaries * Shirley Bradshaw (Tour Secretary) Operators * Bruce Harmon (Camera Operator) * Larry Allen (Camera Operator) * Van Smalley (Camera Operator) * Scott Dailey (Camera Operator) * James Johnson (Videotape Operator) * Dudley Asaff (Videotape Operator) * James Young (Videotape Operator) * Todd Davis (Light Board Operator) Designers * Lisa Odette Albertson (Wardrobe Designer) * Bob Lavalee (Production Designer) * Victor DiNapoli (Set Designer) * Lisa Albertson (Costume Designer) * Ken Craig (Lighting Designer) * Jeanie L. D'lorio (Makeup Designer) * Jimi White (Makeup Designer) * Martha Beresford (Makeup Designer) * Nancy Gray (Makeup Designer) Stylists * Debra Hertel Haefling (Hair Stylist) Engineers * Bink Williams (Video Engineer) * Willie O'Brien (Sound Engineer) Managers * Charlotte Spivey (Production Manager) * Harold Behrens (Production Manager) * Laurie Berry (Production Office Manager) * Christine Finnigan (Public Relations Manager) * Michelle McCarel (Public Relations Manager) * Jena Atchison (Stage Manager) * Julie Hutchings (Manager of Talent Services) * Lisa Greif (Manager of Music Services) * Sue Shinn (Production Office Manager) * Lyle Hutchton (Wardrobe/Costume Manager) * Georgia Ford Wagenhurst (Wardrobe Shop Manager) * Tom Jaekels (Wardrobe Shop Manager) * David Cobb (Costume Shop Manager) * Glenn R. Grabski (Business Tour Manager) Researchers * Lori Plummer * Joy Starr * Kimberly Thornton Specialists * Mary Ann Dudko * Margie Larsen Supervisors * Lisa Odette Albertson (Wardrobe Supervisor) * Bob Dauber (Post Production Supervisor) * Randy Breedlove (Technical Operations Supervisor) * Caris Palm Turpen (Visual Effects Supervisor) * Catherine Reynolds (Script Supervisor) * Diane Gillham (Child Supervisor) * Sherry Gentry (Child Supervisor) Accountants * Randy Dalton (Senior Accountant) * Debbie Cottle (Production Accountant) Lyricists/Composers * Holly Doubet * Angelo Natalie * Paul Loomis * Kevin S. Devine * David Sparks * Philip Parker * Tony Peugh * Willy Welch * Jerry Herman (wrote Barney - The Song) * Joe Phillips * C. Russell Riddle * Joyce D. Slocum * Rene Dupere (wrote Who's Inside It?) * Michael Sinelnikoff (wrote Who's Inside It?) * David Friedman (wrote We're Gonna Find a Way) * Barbara Rothstein (wrote We're Gonna Find a Way) * Chris Atwood (wrote You Can and Let's Sing All the Way Home) * Steve Ferguson (wrote You Can and Let's Sing All the Way Home) * Essra Mohawk (wrote Dream (Twinken's Tune)) * Stephen Bishop (wrote You Can Do Anything) * Jeff Jones (wrote You Can Do Anything) * Colin Boyd (wrote Rainbows Follow the Rain) * Tim Clott (wrote Rainbows Follow the Rain) Property Masters * Tim Thomaston * Frank Goodman Assistants * Caroline St. Denis (Assistant Performance Director) * Shelley C. Aubrey (Assistant Performance Director) * Malcolm Johnson (Production Audio Assistant) * Brenda J. Galgan (Production Audio Assistant) * Corey Jones (Assistant to Props) * Matt Maples (Assistant to Props) * Chris Kaufman (Assistant to Props) * John Clark (Assistant to Props) * Gail Lee Dunson (Assistant Production Coordinator) * Scott Osborne (Carpenter's Assistant) * Tim McGarity (Carpenter's Assistant) * Scott Osborne (Carpenter's Assistant) * Ken Weber (Wardrobe Assistant) * Mindy Cranston (Wardrobe Assistant) * Brian Blevins (Costume Assistant) * Janet Bush (Costume Assistant) * Kristen Boyett (Costume Assistant) * Denise Rohr (Costume Assistant) * Gilbert Gonzales (Costume Assistant) * Craig Chastain (Post Production Audio Assistant) * Beth Read (Assistant Production Accountant) * Donna Ivers (Assistant Producer) * Craig Wright (Production Assistant) * Joel Zoch (Production Assistant) * Suzanne Parham (Production Assistant) * Barry W.J. Robb (Production Assistant) * Halim Jabbour (Production Assistant) * Matt Maples (Art Department Production Assistant) * Kim Greenough (Drafting Assistant) * Margaret Johnson (Stunt Assistant) * Randy Moore (Stunt Assistant) * Elizabeth A. Ashbrook (Assistant Musical Director) * Melissa James (Assistant Set Decorator) Category:Timeline